Californian Republic
The Californian Republic was a nation created in the aftermath of the '91 Disaster. It succeeded from the United States of America (USA) when the Generals, already weakened by the fighting in 1991, could no longer hold on to the territories in the south. As well as the former State of California the new republic absorbed territory from neighbouring states. History Even before the '91 Disaster California was proving a troublesome region for the Generals who came to power in the US Coup. The ethnically diverse state saw a wave of rioting and civil disobedience between 1988 and 1991 which despite being clamped down on hard by the new military leaders in Washington continued during '91 Disaster itself and beyond. The state proved to be a breeding ground for recruits of the Army of American Liberation (AAL) forcing the Federal Protection Service (FPS) to take radical action to curb these efforts. Beatings, kidnappings and even acts of rape by the FPS Agents and local law enforcement only served to increase the support for the AAL. Between 1989 and 1991 many areas in California, particularly belonging to those of the financially less capable families, became no-go zones even for the heavily armed FPS forcing the military to take more direct measures to curb the violence. This lead to unprecedented bloodshed the likes of which has not been seen in the US for well over a century. Nevertheless by 1991 neither side seemed to have achieved a decisive victory. The fighting in 1991 proved the ideal distraction for the growing number calling for Californian independence. Much of the US military was diverted to fighting the New Commonwealth, Soviet and Chinese forces. Once the ceasefire was declared the remaining US military was in complete disarray and unable to organize itself to fight the increasingly capable elements of the AAL who were now becoming the military of California. By 1992 territories in the surrounding states requested to be absorbed into a swelling Californian Republic. On July 15th 1992 the Californian Republic declared itself independent from the Federal United States of America (FUSA) and a new nation was born. Although not formally recognized by the Generals in Washington there was little they could do to stop them. On March 23rd 1994 the Californian Republic signed an agreement with the New Commonwealth to jointly administer occupied territory in the former state of Washington that had been captured by Commonwealth forces during the war. Political Make-Up The Californian Republic has adopted a democratic political system modeled on that used by the United States Government before the US Coup. Leadership The Californian Republic has a democratically elected President (formerly known as Governor-General until 1997) and he or she is the leader of the political party that has gathered the most votes in general elections held every five years. From within the ruling party, members are chosen to hold key government seats. Political Parties There are two central parties; the Liberal Democrats (Center-Left Wing) and the Republicans (Center-Right Wing). There are numerous smaller parties but none are powerful enough to challenge the two main ones for leadership. Category:Nations